survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
House 1
On finding a house to search, this location specific encounter popped up. "This two storey house is a collapsing, blasted husk..." I started by checking outside, which gave the option to go through the wreckage on the ground floor to get in. Word of warning, almost every option where they allow you to clear wreckage will injure you and cause you to lose health points. This was the first time you will receive the warning if you try to go through the wreckage. So then I started clearing the stairs of debris. Got upstairs, searched, got random items. On trying to search the one corner that I couldn't see, I fell through the floor and impaled my leg, losing health. Even so, I managed to get up and continue searching. Lifting the tar paper shows 1 easy zed to kill. Cutting through the wood barring the fridge allowed me to pry it open for some canned food. Trying to get to the broken closet just made me lose health again. Searching whenever possible nets 4-5 random items. If you brought a companion with you, you can ASK them for help when stuck, and they can dig you out of the debris. NOTE: This is not the same as YELL for Help. Yelling for help triggers a horde. I had a 20 zed horde, a 3 zed horde, a runner, and other random walking zeds. Keep some melee weapons handy to switch out after killing strong zeds, as then you will have to mow down about 10 groups of 3 1xp zeds. After the fight, you have the option to call out to someone you saw during the fight. This brings up an encounter with another survivor who will throw you a rope, if you drop your weapons and then fill his bag. He wants either 2 pistols or a rifle, or 3 days worth of food and water. After agreeing to all his terms, I got out. This encounter is quite dangerous to enter into on low health, but you can walk out with a lot of items. Comments from A Wikia Contributor from May 26: "...you will find a broken house there's nothing around there but a hole with lots of random junk in it you can jump in hole and loot stuff but unless if you have ropes or multiple helpers you will get stuck you can yell for help and the hole will fill with a good sized horde you are likely to survive this.(there is chance horde will come before you yell) after you yell and fight horde a kid will make you a deal with kid you can then trick him and shoot at him he will then drop rope after that you can climb out butt you will then be attacked my another horde with larger numbers. I recommend that you use any medical supplies you are likely to find in hole the best thing to do is to try to ovoids hole unless you can escape without doubt thanks for reading and be aware this aware this challenge has random outcomes. Thx" Comments from A Wikia Contributor from May 30: "Never call for help it is a death wish what I did was keep searching until it said "improvise a grappling hook" or something like that" Category:Encounters